Secrets Exposed
by Chiyo Mihama
Summary: The story of exsposed secret... Can you guess what they are?... there is also one big surprise. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Case Closed: Secrets Exposed

I want 5 GOOD reviews to continue….. ok here it goes…. by the way this is jumping into the end of a murder so don't be confused

Conan glanced around to make sure no one was looking before speaking into his bowtie voice changer. Conan had just knocked out Richard in order to solve the crime of murder that had just occurred.

"Inspector hang on a sec, " Conan started

"What now Richard?" the inspector asked impatiently

"I know who the killer is…" Conan said slowly

"After just explaining this was unsolvable?" McGuire sighed

"Yes," Conan replied "Now as we all know Mr. Linkford was killed approximately at 7:00 am today.. Ms. Linkford and Mr. Jones alibis both seem to check out.'

"There you go Richard ruling out our two suspects"

"You seem to have forgotten someone," Conan told the inspector

"Hmm but who could it…." McGuire then seemed to get he turned around and stared at a small boy who seemed to be no older then 10

"That's right Mr. Linkford's son Greg." Conan continued

"What! How could you accuse me I'm only ten years old what motive would I have and how could I have thought of such an elaborate plan?" Greg said nervously

"There are two pieces of evidence pointing towards you. One I found some blood on the floor of your room and two…. you had a hatred for your father didn't you?" Conan practically screamed

Greg looked at his feet.

"Don't you dare accuse my son of murder," Mrs. Linkford screamed, "You have no right to accuse him of that, NO RIGHT!"

"No mom!" Greg shouted

Mrs. Linkford was shocked

"He's right I did kill dad" Greg said " But he deserved it he paid no attention to me at all it was always just about him"

Greg glanced up at the ceiling "He didn't even care when I made top of the class…. well now I guess I'm the one who doesn't care… the one who doesn't care for his fathers life…"

Then Greg started to cry….

Conan collapsed in exhaustion he had to sprint away from Richard so no one would catch him. Conan sighed it had been hard accusing a ten year old of murder but it had to be done not even the smallest criminal can get away.

"I can't believe I've been in this body for a year already." Conan complained

( A.N. Here's the story six-year old Conan is actually seventeen-year old Jimmy who witnessed the wrong crime at the wrong time and was slipped some poision that was supposed to kill him but shrunk him instead so now seventeen year old Jimmy must search for clues to change him back while solving crimes)

"What do you mean?" a voice from behind asked

Conan jumped up and turned around to see no other then Amy, his "good friend"

"Ummm…." Conan tried to explain

"Oh no!" Conan thought "She's gonna find out!"

"My uhhh…birthday is coming up !' Conan said quickly

"Your birthday was a month ago.." Amy said flatly

"I umm…. " Conan trailed off

"Well!" Amy asked

"There's no avoiding it now…" Conan though

"My name isn't Conan and I'm not seven years old…"

Amy looked confused

"My real name is….is …" Conan cringed

Sorry for the cliffy (and shortness) but it seems to be the only way I can draw readers to read the other chapters… so please R& R ummm…………………………. THANK YOU LONDON! (sry I've always wanted to say that)


	2. Chapter 2

"Conan we have to go!" Rachel called out

"Umm… bye Amy" Conan said a bit relieved

Amy watched as Conan ran towards Rachel

"Just what are you hiding from me Conan Edogawa?" Amy asked herself

* * *

Conan heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down in the car. He couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Amy there but Rachel came at such a perfect time. Making a great cover up.

Rachel noticed Conan's stressed face "What's wrong?" she asked

Conan looked up and grinned "Oh nothing!"

"Except for the fact Amy has a reason to be suspicious of me…" he thought to himself

* * *

When they had gotten to Richard's house Conan told Rachel he had something to do. Rachel told him he could go but had to be back before dinner. (Or he would be grounded) Conan agreed to her rules and then ran off.

Conan ran all the way to the park, in hopes of finding Amy so he could apologize. He was ashamed. Lucky for him he spotted her sitting on the swing set . Conan walked up to her.

"Amy…" He said

Amy looked up "Oh, hey Conan,"

"Ummm.. listen I want to explain about earlier," he said looking down

"Don't worry," Amy grinned I figured it out, "

Conan looked shocked "You did?"

"Yep, you turned eight last month so that explains why you're not seven, and you must have taken the name Conan because you don't like your real name.

Happy that this had happened Conan smiled "Well, you caught me,"

"Just tell me one thing Conan," Amy said "what is your real name?"

"Umm…." Conan said thinking "Ransford,"

Amy was surprised "RANSFORD?"

Conan nodded "mmm-hmm"

"No wonder you got a name change" Amy said "Well see you tomorrow Conan"

"Ok bye" Conan said

Then thinking to himself "That went surprisingly well,"

After Amy was out of sight Conan noticed something

"Maybe _too _well…"

* * *

Amy sat in bed.

"I can't figure it out," Amy told George over the phone "Conan has to be hiding something"

"Amy just lay off him," George started "He's an eight year old shrimpazoid, what more is there to know?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT CONAN THAT WAY!" Amy yelled, "HE'S MORE THEN 'an eight year old shrimpazoid' And I am going to find out"

Amy hung up her phone. Then picked it up again and dialed Conan's number. It rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"Richard Moore detective agency, how may I help you?" a drunken voice said over the phone

"Oh, Hi Mr. Moore is Conan home?" Amy asked

"That twerp just left, he went over to Dr. Agasa's" Mr. Moore replied "Probably just getting him self into trouble again,"

"Dad who's on the phone?" Amy heard Rachel call out

"No one!" Richard yelled out

Amy waited for the phone to click before hanging up herself. She trotted downstairs and told her mom she was going to sleepover at Conan's. Then she exited the front door.

* * *

"Doc I'm not sure how much longer I can stand being in this body, so far all I know is something in that drink Harley gave me can turn me _temporarily_ into myself again." (A.N-only around 80 something episodes have been released in America so if you're reading this from another country tell me if he has anymore leads) Jimmy complained

"Yes, but to completely change you back I need a sample of the poison those men gave you," Dr. Agasa told Conan in reply.

"Yeah, but…" Conan's sentence was cut short. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Conan opened the front door and walked out to the gate.

Amy stood there impatiently.

"Amy?" Conan asked pushing up his glasses

"Yes, Conan my mom said I have to stay with you for the night,"

Conan had a confused look on his face "How did you know I was at Dr. Agasa's?"

"Rachel told me…"

"Oh, I guess you can come on in then," Conan said letting in Amy

_inside Dr. Agasa's_

Dr. Agasa who was too busy with his work asked, "So who was at the door Jimmy"

"Why did you call Conan, Jimmy?" Amy asked

Dr. Agasa turned around " No, no you must of heard me wrong I said who was there silly… what are you doing here anyway?"

"My mom said that I have to stay with Conan tonight, we have a school project due tomorrow"

"We do?" Conan asked surprisingly

Amy put her hand over Conan's mouth

"So we'll see you in the morning" she chirped dragging Conan into the living room.

Once in the living room Amy released her hand.

"What was that for?" Conan asked gasping for air

"Why did Dr. Agasa _really _call you Jimmy?" Amy shot at Conan

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe it's because his next door neighbor is Jimmy Kudo" Conan replied thinking he had thought of the perfect cover-up

"I thought Dr. Agasa knew he was gone,"

"The doctor forgets sometimes, so what?"

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?" Amy asked in a desperate voice

Conan put his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy blushed a little.

"Amy," he said, "I'm sure,"

Conan couldn't help but feel sorry for Amy, she was almost in tears. He decided to take her and get some ice cream.

"We'll be back soon Dr. Agasa! Conan shouted leaving the front door.

"Conan," Amy said quietly once they were outside the front gate. Conan stopped and looked over at Amy.

"I have a confession to make…."

* * *

Once again sorry for the cliffie but I like keeping my readers on the edge of their seat. Please leave any suggestions you have for the story. R & R!

Shojo Jump Girl, out!


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Conan said in surprise

Amy bit her lower lip.

"Conan," she started off slowly " My dad is a member of the black organization"

"WHAT!" Conan exclaimed "But, how.. how did you?"

"I knew your involvement when you came to apologize to me at the park… it was.." Amy trailed off "You're not the only one who's been shrunk Conan, I have too"

"Who said I was shrunk?" Conan laughed nervously

"STOP LYING!" Amy screamed

Conan fell to the ground.

"I was my dad's test subject, he hated me much, so he tested the poison on me," tears built up in Amy's eyes "When it didn't work he left, my mom knew what my dad had done to me, so she didn't care much that he left, but I do. Even if he did try to kill me."

"Wait I've met you're dad before," Conan said "He seemed pretty nice."

"It's called a step-dad,"

Conan took a moment to ponder this.

"Wow, I had no idea" Conan said

Conan decided to try and ask some questions.

"Do you have any idea where your dad is?" Conan asked

"That's not the best question to ask" Amy said sharply

"Right," Conan said

"So can you tell me your real identity" Amy asked excitingly

"No way!" Conan spat at Amy "That information is strictly confidential, if I told you that you could tell your dad, and your dad would come after me!"

"You can trust me" Amy said pleadingly "Please Conan…"

"Sorry Amy, I can't"

Amy became angry. "Just tell me I want to gain some respect from my dad!"

Conan was stunned by what Amy had said "Listen Amy, I ummm don't think we should have this sleepover tonight, I'll be seeing you"

Conan turned around and ran towards Dr. Agasa's house

"I'm going to find out your identity Conan Edogawa!" Amy shouted after him "And when I do your dead!"

* * *

"Doc, just believe me!" Conan complained

" There is no way that sweet little girl would have threatened to find out, plus she couldn't have been shrunk to?" Dr, Agasa argued

"WHY NOT!" Conan yelled

Dr. Agasa paused for a moment

"You don't have an answer do you," Conan grinned

"So what!" Dr. Agasa exclaimed "At least I have logic"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Conan yelled

Then there was a silence between the two.

"I'm going to bed," Conan said finally (AN if you didn't read the last chapter, Conan is sleeping at Dr. Agasa's for the night) "See you in the morning,"

* * *

Conan sat bored in his second grade class (AN once again read the other chapters), being careful not to look Amy directly in the eyes. Conan put his head down on his desk and thought to himself.

"_Should _I trust her? No… but she may be my only chance at getting that poison… NO! NO! NO! What am thinking her father is the freakin' leader of the Black Organization. I can't tell her or she'll tell her dad to gain back respect from her father.. Arg! What should I do!

"Conan!" an angry teacher yelled

Conan's head shot up from his desk

"Y-yes?" he stammered pushing up his glasses.

"Pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am"

Conan couldn't help it he looked over at Amy, she shot a dirty look back at him. Conan quickly jolted his head to the front of the class room and tried to pay attention while the teacher was explaining how to construct a simple sentence.

It was recess and Conan stood around kicking a ball.

"Hey Conan!" a voice called out to him.

Conan looked up to see George waving his hands in the air.

"Conan over here!" George yelled

Conan sighed and dropped the ball, walking over to George.

"Why aren't you and Amy talking to each other," George asked when Conan had got to him.

"Long story…" Conan replied

"I have time," George said trying to get some details

"I rather not talk about it," Conan said trying to avoid the subject. He shifted his head around "Where's Mitch?"

"Talking to Amy…. Why?" George asked curiously

Without replying Conan dashed off in a desperate search for Amy.

"She'd better not blab about anything" Conan thought furiously, then he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait that doesn't matter, Mitch will just think she's crazy…"

The bell then rang calling all the children back to their classes. Conan slowly started back towards his classroom.

"As long as Amy doesn't find out my identity I'll be fine.."

* * *

Oooh……….. foreshadowing… Ummm.. sorry if I left you on a cliffe again.. it just comes naturally to me… and umm the next chapter will be longer… I hope… if it's not it means I have writers block… all ideas excepted and….. that's it sooooo……………. C u next chappie 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes… I have a cliffie problem and I am getting help.. cough, cough so ummmm here is the next chapter..

* * *

The sun was setting slowly, a red glow filling the sky. Conan dragged his feet all the way home, he had a very tiring day and was ready to get some food. He trudged up the long staircase and opened the door that lead to the kitchen. Leaving his backpack on the floor, Conan went over to the fridge. 

"You're home late," a voice said from behind him

Conan turned around to see a worried Rachel.

"Where have you been!" she asked in an angry voice

"I-I-I was at Dr. Agasa's" Conan stuttered

"Well, next time you call me Ok?"

"Yes Rachel"

"By the way, Amy called you" Rachel said turning around "You should call her back she said she had something important to tell you,"

A look of grief came over Conan's face "Umm what about dinner?" Conan asked

"It's not ready yet,"

"Can I help?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Conan just call Amy, what's so wrong about that?" Rachel sighed "… You're lucky you know that?"

Conan had a confused look on his face

"You know exactly where you're loved one is…Jimmy barley calls me…" Rachel continued "Don't put Amy through the same thing"

Conan hung his head "Ok Rachel I'll call her…"

"Good, now I'm going to finish dinner" Rachel said walking off in tears.

_Rachel… I want to tell you but… I just can't I wish this would all just end so I could finally tell you everything… I don't want to see you like this anymore, I can't stand it._

* * *

Conan picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number. The phone rang a couple of times before Amy picked up. 

"Hello"

"Why did you call?"

"That's not a very polite way to greet a lady Conan"

"Why did you call?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

Conan paused for a second "Name the time and place"

"The park after dark…"

"… Now give me one good reason why I should trust you." Conan said determined to get something out of her

"I've got the antidote to all of our problems…"

Conan dropped the phone in shock, quickly picking it up again.

"I knew you'd understand" Amy said eerily

"Listen Amy, you'd better not be…."

"See you then… Jimmy Kudo.."

"Wait! How did you…?"

Conan heard the dial tone.

"This is bad…" he said to himself "How did she find out who I was? Should I still go?"

This little debate continued in his head for quite some time before finally deciding what he was going to do… he was going… after all this may be his one chance at returning to normal.

* * *

Conan looked around the desolate park, nervously shifting his feet. He looked left and right Amy was nowhere to be seen. 

"That dirty rotten liar..." Conan mumbled, "I knew she couldn't be trusted"

"Don't speak so soon," a voice from behind him whispered.

Conan turned around sharply. It was Amy.

He glared at her.

"You have it right?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Amy said teasingly

"Listen Amy you better not have…" Conan started

"Don't worry I have it…" Amy replied "but tell me one thing, are you truly Jimmy Kudo? Was my guess right? I could tell by the sound of your voice before I hung up that you were scared… so don't try to hide it"

"I could never tell you that…" Conan said in a low tone voice

Amy narrowed her eyes and gave Conan a punch in the stomach. Conan let out a low groan.

"Listen you little punk, you better tell me or I'll destroy the antidote"

"I don't care what you do… I am not giving you who I am!"

"Fine then you can stay like that forever because not only do I have the last of the antidote but, I have the last of poison"

All of Conan's muscles tightened. Was it worth telling Amy? Could she be trusted? Should he attack Amy and grab the poison?

"Fine… I'm…" Conan started

"Conan! What are you doing?" an angry voice yelled from behind

Conan turned around to see George and Mitch.

"Oh no…." Conan heard Amy groan

"What are _you_ guys doing ?" Conan asked

George's face turned red.

"None of your beeswax!… Amy told us to come here, she said she had a big secret"

George then realized some thing…. both Amy and Conan were there.

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING!" he yelled

"No.. it's kind of private though," Conan said

Amy was getting mad "What were you going to say Conan?"

"Amy…"

"NO CONAN TELL ME NOW!"

* * *

Hehe! I am soooo evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Umm sorry I had to do that… 

R & R… please leave any ideas you have for the story.. and….. Thank you Cleavland! Ummm help with thestory please


	5. Chapter 5

Damn.. kinda left Conan in a coner didn't I? Well anyways I have started watching Detective Conan in Japanese and I will be switching to the Japanese names unfortunately its too late to change the plot line so Ai is going to appear in this chapter thought up a good reason too..

"Ayumi," Conan said "You aren't the one who made the poison.."

Ayumi was a bit taken aback "W-what are you talking about of course I did.."

"Then what is it called?" Conan asked

Ayumi smiled "The shrinkin poison, of course"

"Sorry Ayumi that's wrong, if it was called the shrinking potion then the Black Organization would know I am still alive and they would be after me, when they gave me the poison they said it would kill and was untraceable in any autopsy. The person who really made the poison is code named Sherry, (Conan is trying to cover for Ai right now not giving away her identity) she called the poison APTX-4869, unfortunately she disappeared from the Organization. One other thing both the poison and the antidote you have with you are fakes"

Ayumi was shocked "And just how do you know all this?"  
"Need not to know"

"Alright so you found out my plan but so what? I got what I wanted didn't I?"

Conan held up his stun gun watch to Ayumi.

Ayumi laughed "Do you think that stunning me is going to do anything"

"This isn't a stun needle, you see I knew that you had found out my secret do I asked Dr. Agasa to make me some needles to make you forget everything you have learned in these past 24 hours,"

Ayumi looked like she was going to choke "You wouldn't,"

"Sorry Ayumi," with that Conan pressed the side button on his watch..

Chapter shortness yay.. anyways think that the next chapter will be the last.. I dunno anyways I noticed that I totally ignored Genta and Mitsuhiko being at the park so just erase that part from the last chapter..

R&R

Shojo Beat Girl, OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is the last chapter to my story, its probably gonna be short too but I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it too, don't worry though maybe I'll make a sequel or something like that, anyway now for the conclusion of Secrets Revealed….

The next day at school Conan watched as Ayumi played with Genta and Mitsuhiko and sighed. Ai (if you don't know who Ai is look it up) sat next to him.

"So Conan how do you think she knew and why would she lie like that?"

Conan shrugged "I don't know, I don't even know if she was telling the truth about being shrunk,"

Ai shook her head "Nah I don't think so you were the first human to take it and Ayumi was a kid before you were shrunk, I think she did all this to get closer to you,"

Conan looked at her with a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Well you know she likes you right?"

Conan nodded

"Well sometimes girls do crazy things while their in love, so somehow Ayumi found out your secret and took advantage of it, she likes you so she feels if she had something as big as this in common with you you'd like her back and you call yourself a detective." Ai explainded

"I guess you're right.."

"Hey Conan-_kun, _Haibara-_san _do you want to come play with us?" Ayumi called out from the field.

"Nah I'll pass" Ai said, she looked towards Conan "You go who knows how long you have left as Conan you may as well make this little girl happy. Make her think that you like her back."

"But when I turn back it's gonna," Conan started

"You did the same thing to Ran didn't you?"

Conan smiled "Yeah I guess you're right,"

"Conan-_kun_ come on!" Ayumi called

"Coming!" Conan yelled "Haibara,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," Conan said as he ran off.

Wow that must have been the cheesiest ending ever.. so don't flame me about that I already know that, yes this chapter is short and yes it is the end of the story. I am working on another story so if there is a sequel it won't be for a while. R&R! And for the last time in this story..

Shojo Beat Girl, OUT!


End file.
